Mistress Lilac
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: She mysteriously appeared in Lightning's life right before it all crumbled, and seemed to pop up at the mot random of times afterward. She meant so much to Lightning, and yet she didn't even know if she was real... LightningxOC, YURI! Drabbles? I dunno.
1. Lilac?

Lightning stared with wide eyes at the woman before her, certain that she hadn't been in her bathroom moments before. The woman in return, smiled good naturedly at her, a gentle glint in her light grey eyes. Lightning opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but she instead inhaled sharply, tightening her grip on her towel.

"Are you real?" Lightning asked, not sure how to feel. The woman placed a finger on her plump lipped grin, batting her long eyelashes at Lightning.

"Well I don't know. _Am _I?" She asked in return, taking a step toward Lightning. She was in no position to fight back-being bare, wet, and cold- so all she could do was gulp and pray that the short woman meant no harm.

"Why are you here?" Lightning said, sounding a little less intimidating than she had hoped.

"My name is _Lilac_." The adorable woman said with a flip of her silver bangs.

"That _doesn't _answer my question." Lightning spat with narrowed aqua eyes, making Lilac noticeably flinch. Her mood noticeably soured for a moment, but then she smiled again.

"Fine. I'm here to tell you that Serah has something to tell you, and you've been ignoring her! Please just hear her out on your birthday… I'll see you _very _soon." Lilac said, jumping up and winking her pale eyes at Lightning.

"How do you know about Ser- ah?"

Lightning blinked, and she was gone.

_Had Lilac really been there?_

_**A/N: … Don't ask me why I'm doing this. Even if you didn't approve, I don't think I'd give a flying fuck. Lightning is my wife. *Poker Face***_

_**Oh, and I'm redoing Hetalia High, Norwegian Fails, and Mommy Finland's Words of Encouragement. I'm also going to upload another Imperfect Perfections soon. I'm also taking requests (For One Shots), just Inbox me. ^^"**_


	2. At Lake Bresha

"Just check her brand... You'll find out where you are later..." Lilac muttered to herself as she stalked Lightning and her friends. Geez, these crystals were slippery, and her feet hurt, and had it been this cold the entire time?

Did it ever once cross her mind that hiding behind giant crystals at Lake Bresha while closely watching Lightning and her comrades, was… disturbing? No, of course not. But Lilac was lost, and she couldn't do much if she didn't know where she was. Lilac _had _to get Lightning alone. Snow or Hope or any of those others _could not _see her.

Maybe staring fixatedly at her… target?- wasn't helping. Lightning kept turning around to see if anyone was looking, and last time Lilac barely hid fast enough.

Lightning finally decided enough was enough, and started to lag behind the group to go farther investigate. Lilac missed this detail, however, and when she ran to catch up she met Lightning's (Rather soft?) chest, then tumbled to the ground.

"_You _again?" Lightning hissed.

"I'm just doing what I'm supposed to." Lilac pouted, the picture of innocence. But Lightning knew better than to trust some girl she hardly knew. So the pink-haired warrior crossed her arms across her chest and stared Lilac down.

"Look Lauren…"

"Lilac."

"…I don't have any time to watch some _kid. This whole situation is bad enough without you making it any worse. So _just go." Lightning lectured as Lilac shakily rose to her feet.

"Well you say that like I had something to do with you turning into a L'Cie, Light…" she faltered when she noticed the intense hate in Lightning's eyes (though if it was for her personally, she couldn't be sure.).

"You're getting some sort of sick enjoyment from this, aren't you?" Lightning finally gritted. Lilac frowned deeply.

"You don't understand…"

"Whatever, kid. Just leave me alone." Lightning repeated, retreating.


	3. At Lake Bresha Part II

It didn't seem too cold, and yet Lilac was sick. Her nose was an ungodly red, and she felt bags forming under her eyes. Maybe it was because she was lost, and it made her upset, weakening her immune system? Or maybe she just needed to find her way home for some rest.

"I need... A... Nap..." she whispered, exhausted.

Lilac went into a fit of sneezing, catching the attention of the L'Cie in front of her. Hope took a nervous step back, and Vanille clasped onto his shoulder fearfully.

_Oops. I huess that was a little loud. Do crystals usually catch colds?_

"Did that crystal just… sneeze?" Snow asked slowly. Lilac's face flushed with embarrassment, and she shook her head (though they couldn't see her). Lightning clenched her fists and stomped over to the large object.

"Uh, n-no! I'm a magical crystal- er, wait- I'm just a hallucination- _**NO!" **_Lightning pulled Lilac up by her shirt collar, like she was some sort of puppy, and glared at her. Lilac glared right back (though it was much less menacing), and crossed her arms across her small chest.

"… I don't like being manhandled."

"I don't like being followed."

"I _told _you, I have to."

"I told _you_ to leave me alone. Life's not fair though, isn't it?"

"Who's she?" Vanille whispered loudly. Lilac kicked her dangling feet sheepishly.

"Well, I was lost, and I didn't want to lose you, and I started to get sick, so…" Lightning sighed and dropped Lilac, beginning to walk away.

"Aww, come on soldier girl…don't treat the little girl like that." Sazh said, scratching his scalp through his afro.

"Yeah, Sis. That's just harsh." Lightning gritted her teeth.

"Fine… Lisa…"

"Lilac."

"Whatever. I guess you can come with us. Just stay out of my way." Lightning scolded, waggling her finger in the silverette's face. Lilac rolled over onto her stomach, then jumped to her feet.

"You guys won't even notice I'm here!" Lilac cheered, tripping over her own feet to join their group.

_Well that didn't go quite as planned. But I guess it'll be easier to monitor Lightning now that I don't have to hide- Oh, Vanille's got a nice tushie! _


	4. Lilac and Eidolons

Lightning let them rest (mainly Hope- Lilac was perfectly fine) in a safe, well hidden space. Lightning sat next to the napping Hope, but Lilac stared uneasily at Lightning's chest with a deep frown.

She hadn't been able to feel the power stirring in Lightning earlier, and that worried her. What did it mean? Would she be deprived at her chance of salvation once again? Lightning and her friends were Lilac's last hope, and though it was common for a L'Cie to obtain an eidolon, Lilac still should have sensed it in advanced…

"Lilac?"

Lilac's light eyes snapped up to Lightning's face, which was surprisingly worried. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, panic lingering deep within her calm shell.

"Lilac, are you alright?" Lightning asked in her unusually good mood. Lilac pointed to her chest.

"It's the eidolon. I didn't know he was coming." she said sadly. Lightning smiled softly.

"I didn't even know they existed. It's alright, I wouldn't have let him hurt you."

"It's not that. I should have been able to detect a shift within your being, but I was unable to…" Lilac closed her eyes and looked down. She heard either Lightning or Hope shift, but thought nothing of it until she felt a hand under her chin, lifting her paled face. She opened her eyes again to see Lightning's aqua-colored irises staring down at her.

"Care to explain?" Lightning asked gently. Lilac sniffed and rested her head on Lightning's chest.

"I'll be alright."


End file.
